parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Character: Friendship is Magic
BrittalCroftFan's Movie-spoof of "My Little Pony :Equestria Girls" Cast *Twilight Sparkle - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Pinkie Pie - Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Applejack - Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) *Rainbow Dash - Elsa (Frozen) *Rarity - Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Fluttershy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Spike - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Princess Celestia - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Princess Luna - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Nightmare Moon - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) *Apple Bloom - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Scootaloo - Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Sweetie Belle - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Princess Ember - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Thorax - Peepers (Wander Over Yonder) Quotes Season 4 The Cutie Map - Part 1 *Skunk: snoring *Wander: Let's go through this one more time. *Elsa: sighs We've been over it like a million times, Wander! We found all six keys, defeated Forte, and got this sweet castle! End of story! *Wander: Yes, but why? *Sylvia: I dunno, Wander. Maybe it's just your new house and there ain't nothin' more to it than that. *Fifi: I must say, speaking strictly on aesthetics, there really doesn't need to be more to it. It's all simply divine! *Minerva: I agree with Wander. And Fifi. And Sylvia. And Elsa. And Spongebob. Oh, and probably Skunk. *Skunk: snoring *Wander: As prince, I've been chosen to spread the magic of friendship across Disneyland. So why would the Tree of Harmony want us to sit in a castle in Toontown? It doesn't make any sense. ---- *Elsa: laughing You're kidding, right? Give up our cutie marks? No way! *Minerva: Elsa, don't be so rude. I don't think we should judge them. They all seem perfectly happy with their choice. *Spongebob: Don't believe their smiles, Minerva. *Wander: I'm sorry, I guess we're just a little confused by all of this. *Flintheart Glomgold: We have no judgements here in our village. Each of us was confused once as well, blinded by the false promise of our cutie marks. *Elsa: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is he for real? *Wander: When we were sent to this village, we assumed it was to help in some way. But, well, it doesn't seem like you need any help. *Flintheart Glomgold: Have you considered perhaps that you might have been sent here so we could help you? After all, no one has ever come to our village and wanted to leave. Why should you be any different? But that is entirely your choice. Please enjoy our little corner of Disneyland. We're all quite fond of it. No doubt you will be as well. Donald Duck, please help our guests with whatever they might need. ---- *Flintheart Glomgold: Aw. I don't blame you for what you tried to do here today. You've spent your whole lives thinking those marks are a good thing. *Wander: Give them back! *Flintheart Glomgold: Well, now you can spend the rest of your lives here with us! And we'll teach you just how much better life can be without your cutie marks! The Cutie Map - Part two *Wander: Something odd about that staff. I haven't studied Eastern magicians as much as I should have, but I'm pretty sure Meadowbrook only had eight magical items, not nine. And I don't remember any of them being a staff. *Sylvia: Well, it looks like you'll have plenty of time to try to think about it. *Flintheart Glomgold: up, echoing ...Choose equality as your special talent. Difference is frustration. To excel is to fail. Be your best by never being your best. Conformity will set you free. Accept your limitations, and happiness will follow. You're no better than your friends. fades back under *Wander: I've got it! *Rest of main cast: of surprise *Wander: I know how we can get out! *Elsa: sighs Forget it, Wander. This door's not opening. *Fifi: And I'm afraid the windows are much too small for escape. *Wander: But there is a third way. *Spongebob: Of course! Eventually the wind and the weather will wear down the walls until they start to crumble! Then all we have to do is wait for a big enough hole to form and we can just walk out! It's the perfect plan! *noise *Spongebob: I guess. *Wander: We don't actually have to escape. They'll just let us out when they think we've accepted their philosophy! ---- *Flintheart Glomgold: Wh– I studied that spell for years! How can you— *Wander: I studied magic for years too! But what I didn't know then was that studying could only take me so far. Each of my friends has taught me something different about myself! It was their unique gifts and passions and personalities that helped bring out the magic inside of me! I never would have learned that I represent the element of magic without these five! And I certainly wouldn't be here to stop you now! *Flintheart Glomgold: Spare me your sentimental nonsense! I gave these ponies real friendships they never could've had otherwise! *Donald Duck: How do you know that?! You never even gave us a chance! *zap *Elsa: He's getting away! *Donald Duck: We'll never find him in there! *Wander: We just have to hope that when he's had a chance to think it over, he realizes that you all have taught him something. *Goofy: It's you who have taught us something. We all came to this village because we were searching for something missing from our lives. We thought Flintheart had given it to us, but now... now it seems it was in front of us all along. It's us! *Wander: Does that mean you'll stay in the village? *Daisy Duck: It's our home. I'm not going anywhere. *Donald Duck: This is a chance for all of us to get to know each other again for the very first time! *Minnie Mouse: And I finally have a chance to bake something besides terrible muffins! *All: laughing ---- *Sylvia: Looks like you were right, Wander. The map did have a reason for sendin' us here. We brought real friendship to these here folks. Guess that's why you're the Prince of Friendship. *Wander: But the map didn't send me. It sent us. You're a part of me, all of you. And there's no doubt you're a part of my mission to spread friendship too. *Main cast: laughing *Spongebob: This feels like an ending! It doesn't have to be an ending yet, right? 'Cause that Minnie Mouse can bake! *Wander: Maybe we can stay a little while longer. Come on! Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic